This is an application for the support of "Core" facilities needed by a large active basic-science ophthalmic research group. No direct support is asked for any "research project." There are fifteen professional scientists involved, the total staff consists of 68 persons. The fields of research range from physiology and pharmacology (four laboratories), anatomy, embryology, pathology, electron microscopy (four scientists), virology and immunology (two laboratories) and biochemistry (four laboratories), genetics (one). The funds requested would provide these men with telephone, secretarial services, laundry, instrument shop services, photographic and histological services and support of the centralized beta and gamma counting equipment for assay of radioactive compounds. These services are much more efficiently administered by a centralized office than they could be provided by the separate laboratories. No salaries are provided for any of the professional personnel.